July 2, 2005 Benjamin Franklin Parkway, Philadelphia, PA
On 2 July 2005, a Live 8 concert was held in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States in front of the Philadelphia Museum of Art, with a densely packed audience stretched out for one mile along the Benjamin Franklin Parkway. The event was organized by the ONE Campaign. It was one of the first Live 8 concerts announced, as the city had played host to its Live Aid predecessor in 1985, and, until the inclusion of a concert outside Toronto, was the only city in North America to represent Live 8. It did, however, remain the only United States city to participate in the event. The event is also referred to as "Live 8 Philadelphia", "Live 8 Philly", or "Live 8 USA". Unlike other venues, no tickets were issued to control access, and Philadelphia police declined to give a crowd estimate. Presenters stated several times on stage that over one million people were at the concert. Non-organizer estimates ranged from 600,000 to 800,000 and one million to 1.5 million. Some estimates are of the number of people at the concert at any one time, while other estimates are of the total number of people on the Parkway over the course of the nearly 8 hour-long event. In the United States, MTV and VH1 provided intermittent and incomplete live and taped coverage, frequently breaking away mid-song for commercials or commentary by their veejays. ABC provided a short highlights program that evening. In the United Kingdom, BBC One aired highlights after the full coverage of the London show. Furthermore, BBC Three aired further highlights the following evening. Clair Brothers Audio Systems and Franklin Simon Productions were responsible for providing the live sound reinforcement for Live 8 Philadelphia. Electric Factory Concerts was also involved in the production. Clair Brothers also provided the live sound reinforcment for Live 8 London. The remaining venues were handled by local sound reinforcement companies. AOL also provided a webcast of the entire show as it happened and carried webcasts of almost all of the Live 8 shows. Lineup All times EDT Kaiser Chiefs - "I Predict a Riot", "Everyday I Love You Less and Less", "Oh My God" (PH 11:49) Will Smith (Host) (PH 12:05) The Black Eyed Peas - "Where Is the Love?", "Let's Get It Started", "Don't Phunk with My Heart", "Get Up, Stand Up" (with Rita Marley and Stephen Marley) (PH 12:25) Don Cheadle (presenter) (PH 12:50) Bon Jovi - "Livin' on a Prayer", "Have a Nice Day", "It's My Life" (PH 12:54) Chris Tucker (presenter) (PH 13:10) Destiny's Child - "Survivor", "Say My Name", "Girl" /"I'll Take You There" (PH 13:14) Don Cheadle (presenter) (PH 13:29) Kanye West - "Diamonds (From Sierra Leone)", "All Falls Down", "Jesus Walks" (PH 13:33) Jimmy Smits (presenter) (PH 13:43) Will Smith and DJ Jazzy Jeff - "The Champ Is Here/Whose House", "Gettin' Jiggy Wit It", "Switch", "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air", "Summertime" (PH 13:47) Dhani Jones with four other Philadelphia Eagles players (presenters) (PH 14:07) Toby Keith - "Beer for My Horses", "Whiskey Girl", "Stays in Mexico" (PH 14:11) Natalie Portman (presenter) (PH 14:25) Dave Matthews Band - "Don't Drink the Water", "Dreamgirl", "American Baby", "Anyone Seen the Bridge?", "Too Much" (PH 14:29) Alicia Keys - "For All We Know" (PH 15:07) Seth MacFarlane - (presenter) (PH 15:17) Black Ice - "Young Girls" (poem) (PH 15:37) Jennifer Connelly (presenter) (PH 15:41) Linkin Park - "Crawling", "Somewhere I Belong", "Breaking the Habit", "In the End" (PH 15:45) Linkin Park & Jay-Z - "Public Service Announcement - Intro", "Dirt off Your Shoulder/Lying from You", "Big Pimpin'/Papercut", "Jigga What/Faint", "Numb/Encore" (PH 16:01) DJ Green Lantern (DJ set) (PH 16:21) Def Leppard - "Pour Some Sugar on Me", No Matter What", "Rock of Ages" (PH 16:28) Kami (presenter) (PH 16:44) Jars of Clay - "Show You Love", "Flood" (PH 16:48) Lemon (poem) (PH 16:59) Sarah McLachlan - "Fallen", "World on Fire", "Angel" (with Josh Groban) (PH 17:01) Bob Costas (presenter) (PH 17:18) Maroon 5 - "Harder to Breathe", "This Love", "She Will Be Loved", "Rockin' in the Free World" (PH 17:22) Bob Costas (presenter) (PH 17:46) Naomi Watts (presenter) (PH 18:10) Keith Urban - "Days Go By", "You'll Think of Me", "Another Day in Paradise", "Somebody Like You" (PH 18:14) Jimmy Smits (presenter) (PH 19:23) Rob Thomas - "...Something to Be", "Lonely No More", "3 A.M."/"The Joker", "This Is How a Heart Breaks" (PH 19:27) Richard Gere (presenter) (PH 21:00) Stevie Wonder - "Master Blaster (Jammin')", "Higher Ground" (with Rob Thomas), "A Time to Love", "Shelter in the Rain", "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" (with Adam Levine), "So What the Fuss", "Superstition" (PH 21:04) Performance Notes Several artists mentioned or dedicated performances to Luther Vandross who had died the day before. Live 8 producer/promoter Russell Simmons was the man responsible for adding more African American artists to the Live 8 Philadelphia bill, including some Def Poetry Jam poets. After noticing the lack of hip-hop artists on the bill, Bono called Jay-Z and Mike Shinoda of Linkin Park personally and asked them to perform in Philadelphia. 50 Cent, Justin Timberlake, Usher, and Sean Combs were also originally scheduled to perform but cancelled due to scheduling conflicts. The show managed to expose fault in the SEPTA Regional Rail system, which is the commuter rail portion of the city's mass transit system, SEPTA. Trains to and from the concert were overcrowded and many had to ignore departure times in order to accommodate the unprecedented influx of passengers using the system at one time. Two days after the concert, Elton John gave a free concert on the same stage used for Live 8, as part of the city's Independence Day celebrations.